Confussion and Confessions
by AnimeSwag
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome finally confess their true feelings to each other
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own InuYasha!**

*InuYasha's POV*

"Sometimes I don't realize how much I need you until your gone, but by then I'm too late" I thought as I lay quietly on her lap. "InuYasha..." She softly said my name; this caused my ears to slightly twitch. This earned me a slight giggle from the woman above. "InuYasha, I love you, and your ears." she said with a smile. Not aware I was awake, I smiled. "I love you too Kagome, I don't know what I'd do without you." Her eyes widened with a bit of shock. "InuYasha, I thought you were asleep." She said with a still surprised facial expression. "Aren't you happy to see me?" I asked. "Of course I am." She said to reassure me. I just smiled but then I saw her beautiful smile fade and turn into sadness. "Kagome? What is it?" I asked her with a worried tone in my voice. "InuYasha, do you still desire to become a..." I cut her off and brought her into my arms. "Kagome, don't worry about such things." She began to cry. "I love you so much InuYasha!" she cried out to me. "It's alright Kagome, I'm here for you. I'll always be here."

Kagome later walked into Kaede's hut seeking her assistance. "Kaede," she started, "I need some advice." She stated. "And what might that be child?" Kagome began to answer, "It's about InuYasha, I'm worried about him. "InuYasha is not one that seems much interested in human emotions, I know this for a fact. He's not usually the soft type, or at least that's how I remember. Kagome then explain to Kaede what had happened between her and InuYasha, this surprised the elderly priestess."Well, the only thing I can suggest is for ye to tell him how ye feels towards him." Kagome nodded and decided she would tell him tonight which happened to be the new moon.

"InuYasha," Kagome started, "What is it Kagome?" He asked in a kind a gentle tone. 'Oh man, I forgot it was the new moon tonight' Kagomd began to blush as InuYasha gave her a confused look, "Umm, are you ok Kagome? Your blushing an awful lot." He said with a slight smile on his face. Kagome turned away; which caused InuYasha to sigh. "Kagome..." he said her name as he pulled her face to his, "I-InuYasha..." she began but was cut off by his lips against hers. At first she was surprised bug then began to kiss him back. 'InuYasha...' Kagome thought to herself. 'I wish this could never end.' After a few moments past they broke the kiss needing air. "Kagome, I just want you to know how I feel about you, I love you" he said once more.

A/N: Well this was my first fanfiction don't worry there's much more to come, leave me your thoughts please. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yep here's chapter two dont worry, I can promise you there is still much more to come :). Please if you enjoy tell me and inspire me to keep writing. **

**Btw I promise I'll try to upload at least twice a week for the first few months.**

Some few days later both InuYasha and Kagome were walking through they're village happily now as a happy couple. Kagome had a smile on her face, but when she turned to her fiancé her smile began to fade. "InuYasha, is something troubling you?" she asked worried. He didn't answer as if her were in a trance he could not escape. "HELLO, earth to InuYasha!" Kagome began to raise her voice with annoyance as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Huh?" InuYasha said with confusion in his voice. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked once more, "Yeah, why?" InuYasha said.

Meanwhile Kagome went off to pick some medicinal herbs thinking to herself, 'I wonder what was going on with InuYasha this morning…' After she was satisfied with the amount of herbs she'd gathered she headed back to the hut where she had left InuYasha to rest and clear his head, but when she walked in she didn't see the hanyou she'd come to love so much; only an empty hut. "InuYasha?" she said with much confusion in her voice. 'Where could he have gone off to now?' she thought to herself. At that moment she felt a gentle touch upon her shoulder. 'InuYasha?' she had no time to say anything when she felt a tight grip on her arm and pull her into a warm embrace. "Sorry I went out for a while, I hope I didn't worry you too much Kagome." A familiar voice said to her. She wanted to smile, but she didn't instead she began to cry, and at this the hanyou's face became worried for the girl. "Kagome? What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" she shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm just glad you're safe…" And with that the sun began to set but as it does every month the moon did not rise…

InuYasha's annual human transformation began, but instead of shunning his human form as he usually did, InuYasha decided he could take advantage of his human form. When his transformation was complete, he decided to hold Kagome closely in his embrace; never to let her ago again as he did once before. 'I'll never leave your side again, I promise, never again…' he thought to himself. Although Kagome didn't like to say she seemed to have a better connection with InuYasha in his human form, 'How come he's always so kind to me when he's like this? Not that I'm complaining, but still?' She thought this question through many times and still never could come up with an answer that satisfied her enough…

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah two chapters in one night, I'm on a role just a few words give me an inspiration! Keep reviewing plz ;)**

Later that evening, while InuYasha and Kagome were still in their hut, Sango had some things of her own she needed to take care of. "Hm, I wonder what's going on with Kagome and InuYasha," she said to herself. "Oh well, if they need me or Miroku they know where to find us." And with that she took the things she had bought from the farming lands and set them down on the floor before she began to start dinner for her family. "Miroku," she called to the love of her life, "Have you seen the little ones?" she asked. He walked in moments later and began to answer, "I believe they're outside with Shippo and Kirara if I'm not mistaken." he said as he gave the woman a short and sweet kiss on the cheek. She blushed and giggled as she got the things to prepare for their meal. "Oh, Miroku, if you don't mind," she began, " do you think you InuYasha and Kagome if they'd like to join us for dinner?" She asked the monk with a sweet smile. "Of course my dear Sango," the monk said as lechorous thoughts began to cloud his mind. "Don't even think about it." Sango said with annoyance as she directed Miroku out the door.

Meanwhile Kagome was debating with herself wheather to ask InuYasha about his feelings or to leave it as it is. "Umm, Inu...Yasha..." she began as she felt a finger cover her lips, she looked up and saw InuYasha shake his head and slightly smile. "Kagome, my feelings won't ever change about you, though sometimes I know I can be annoying but its all for a good cause." He said as he released her and removed his finger from her lips. 'I really do love her, I even told her that myself. What more can I do to prove my love to you Kagome?' he thought to himself as Kagome leaned on his shoulder.

"InuYasha," she started, "I love you too, with all my heart." InuYasha smiled at this but felt a sudden darkness come over him. "Kagome, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you, if anyone hurt you, if I hurt you... I'd never be able to forgive myself..." As he spoke these words the sudden darkness began to fade as Kagome's warm hand grasped his. "Don't think about such things InuYasha..." she said as he started to pull him closer as a sudden knock at the door stopper her.

"Hello Kagome, InuYasha, I hope I was interupting anything was I?" he asked. "Oh, um of course not." Kagome said with a fake, ebaressed laughter. 'Stupid Monk..." InuYasha thought to himself.

After Miroku had invited them over for dinner, Sango cleared everyones plates, "Let me help you with that Sango." said Kagome "Oh thank you Kagome." When everything was finished it was already past midnight. "Well I guess we'd better get some rest." Kagome said as she lead InuYasha outside. "And Thank you again Sango!" She said with a smile, and after that They all went to their serperate ways To their huts and went to bed, everyone in the village was sound asleep, all but one.

'Even now, I still never sleep in my time of weakness. Force of habit I guess...' He thought to himself as he watched the girl beside him sleep peacefully. 'She's so beautiful when she's sleeping...' he later shifted to his side a lay awake all night, completely unaware of the things he'd be

coming to face.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait but here it is chapter four finally! Enjoy and review :)**

Inuyasha lay completely still under the stars. His long black hair blowing to the side from the cool autumn breeze, "I wonder which side of me she preffers, my human side or halfdemon side?'' InuYasha thought to himself.

Kagome soon joined InuYasha under the stars. 'I wonder if I should ask her?' he shook his head. 'No, maybe another time.'

"Inu...Yasha can I ask you something?" Inuyasha just nodded, "I know I've asked before but do you really want to become a demon? I mean we all know what you're capable of, Your already strong.'' Inuyasha just looked away. ''Well what od you think I should do Kagome, should I follow my human heart or my demon heart?'' Kagome was silenced for a moment then started to speak. "Inuyasha as long as your happy it's fine with me, but honestly i love you as a halfdemon. But if you do choose to follow your demon heart you realize I won't be able to stay with you?'' With that response Inuyasha's eyes widened, he didn't want to lose her, but he also didn't want to suffer his tourment of being a halfbreed. He was stumped, what would he choose?

A few hours later after the sun rose InuYasha's demoic power had returned to him. Inuyasha out of bordem went out searching for strong demons to face. InuYasha had been battling a certain demon for a while now and he for some reason he felt tired. This gave the demon the upper hand he had wounded InuYasha, also the demon also took intrest in his fang, the Tetsusaiga, and tried to steal it from InuYasha only succeeding in being rejected by the swords barrier. But even so InuYasha needed his sword to sustain his demonic nature. "No, not this again," he could feel his blood boiling underneath his skin, ''Why'd this have to happen now?'' he said aloud.

''InuYasha?" said a familiar voice, ''No, Ka-Kagome please stay away from here, please don't look for me.'' he pleading metally.

"No, I refuse to let this happen again, I won't be beat by a demon like this..." With that InuYasha slay the demon with his claws, but this only seemed to make it worse.

_'C'mon, your pathetic letting that weakling wound you as he did.' _"Who's there?" InuYasha said turning his head looking for the source of the voice, when he realized, it was his own voice...

"A-are you me?'' he asked, _'No I'm your demonic side, and you need to stop with all these human emotions of yours, they're so annoying.'_ InuYasha grabbed his head and shook it, "No, your wrong. I'm glad I fell in love, and I won't let you hurt Kagome understand!" the demonic voice just laughed,_ 'Your foolish just like the rest of these pathetic humans, you say you yearned for love. No, you hated them, all of them, the humans who made you suffer for all those years. I know you hate them. Don't you just want to have their blood on your hands, to kill them all.'_

InuYasha's heart began to pulse, his human blood began to fade. His other side laughed, "Forgive me Kagome..." is all could get out before his eyes changed, his demoic markings appearing on his face, his fangs and claws increasing in length.

At that moment Kagome stood there and stared at him in pure terror. "I-Inu... Yasha,'' she said as he looked to her and growled. ''G-get away.'' was all he could say. Kagome nodded and ran as fast as she could. ''I won't let you take her from me!"

_'You won't be able to hold me forever, I know your jut aching to kill something, to take in the scent of blood.'_

''No! Never again!" InuYasha yelled mentally as he fought with his other side. "I'll never give up! I will beat this! You can't beat me!"

**To be continued...**

**Ok so what did ya think? Again really sorry I didn't update sooner, I had a lot of school work. Review plz!**


End file.
